1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus, an image processing method, and an image processing system.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is a known recording apparatus of an inkjet system that forms images by ejecting droplets, such as ink, from a nozzle. Further, a technology has been disclosed that realizes three-dimensional shapes by ejecting ink in a layered manner and adjusting the number of the layers by using the inkjet system.
However, an ejection amount of ink needed to realize a color of each pixel of an image to be formed varies depending on the color of each pixel. Therefore, the thickness of a formed image may vary depending on the color of each pixel. In this manner, conventionally, an unintended thickness difference sometimes occurs in a formed image.
The present invention has been conceived in view of the above, and there is a need for an image processing apparatus, an image processing program, an image processing method, and an image processing system capable of preventing occurrence of an unintended thickness difference in a formed image.